


Habits Of My Heart

by LinrockerPlayz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Songfic, im so sorry, ouma is OOC, so is saihara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinrockerPlayz/pseuds/LinrockerPlayz
Summary: It’s short but I’m proud.





	Habits Of My Heart

Kokichi sat at his desk. His head rested in his hands. It was dark in the room. He didn’t know why he kept saying yes to Shuuichi. All Shuuichi wanted was sex. He kept saying yes. It was like he couldn’t say no. He regretted it every time. It ripped him apart. Shuuichi and Kokichi were close. Too close. Kokichi couldn’t feel anything. He’d rather be alone. He couldn’t let Shuuichi go. He wanted to but he couldn’t. Shuuichi was important but he saw Kokichi as a sex object. It hurt. And after they finished, Kokichi’s sheets turned cold. His phone rang. It was Shuuichi. Again. 

“H-Hello...?”  
“Hey, I’m coming over. Be ready.”  
“O-Okay, Saihara-kun...”  
*click*

Kokichi cursed himself for not being able to say no. It was going to happen again. It stopped being fun a while back. It just tore his heart in half. He wanted to find someone else. He couldn’t. He wanted to find someone that actually loved him. Not someone that saw him as a sex object. He did like his hands being tied behind him but it hurt after a while. Shuuichi had taken all of his confidence. Kokichi used to be the confident one. He wasn’t anymore. Kokichi stood up and grabbed his phone. He pulled up one of his favorite songs. He might as well listen to it before Shuuichi got there. He laid down in his bed. The sheets were cold. He played the song and closed his eyes. What was playing? “Habits of My Heart” was playing. He thought the song fit well. He drifted off in peace. For once.


End file.
